


Edge of Nature

by Luna_Roe



Series: Edge [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands 3
Genre: Business dinner, Gen, What are Tags?, i can't tag..., intellectual tango, meeting allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: Business meetings lead to intellectual tango between a certain favored one and a new ally.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Original Character(s)
Series: Edge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Edge of Nature

Today was important. They were meeting with Katagawa. Either they would have an ally or they would gain a dangerous enemy. But, the importance of the meeting is what had me in attendance. Troy had initially not wanted me there, saying it was too dangerous, too much unknown. But Tyreen was very clear, she wanted me there. So, I was in a comfortable dress that went to midthigh and my black combat boots. They were the only things that would fit my swollen fucking pregnant feet!  
Craddling my stomach, with my bump being rather large now. The doctors were clear, I could walk around but no over-exerting myself. So, walking slowly behind the God-Twins, I was content with the smells of my favorite foods wafting to my nose. I was still dealing with food aversion and it was clear to me Troy had instructed only specific foods be there for this meeting.  
Soon we entered the cozy dining room where Katagawa was being ushered in via the opposite door. Troy pulled my seat for me and then sat himself. After introductions and handshakes, the talks began.   
The guest of honor gave a slight pause a few minutes into the talks and turned his head to me, “Forgive me, ma’am. I don’t believe I caught your name.”  
With my napkin I wiped my lips before smiling at the man and answering, “Rayna, pleased to meet you.”  
Katagawa smiled, the first genuine smile since his arrival, and said, “Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” He then nodded his head and added, “Boy or girl?”  
I blinked, caught off guard. I turned to Troy who answered for me, “We’re keeping it a surprise.”  
Katagawa barely acknowledged Troy’s answer as he added before returning to his food, “I suppose it must be hard to keep secret, Rayna. A mother’s excitement is difficult to quell.” Then talks resumed of the possible alliance.  
~~  
The food was delicious, exactly what I had been craving my entire pregnancy. But, as the night drew to a close, and we moved to the den for a nightcap the alarms sounded. Troy shot a glare at one of the followers, “Take care of that.”  
I just took my glass of grape juice – one of the only liquids I could keep down – and sat in the chair closest the fireplace. Katagawa gave a confused look to the God-Twins but they were too engaged with talking with one of their generals about the rebels attacking. So, I took pity of him and said, “There are some that resist the COV, and as a result they try to attack when they know Tyreen and Troy are here. They’re bandits that are too stupid due to pride. Nothing more. The shields will hold,” I raised my glass to him for a toast, and added, “and we will be just fine.”  
Katagawa clinked his glass with mine and took a sip of his whiskey on the rocks, “Miss Rayna, you seem so calm. I take it that Troy is attacked often, meaning, so are you?”  
I sipped my drink and looked from the man to the fire, “I am safe, my child is safe.” After another sip, “I trust Troy.”  
“Just Troy?” He asked, catching the fact I hadn’t said I trusted the Twins. With a glare from me, he backed off. He still held a smile, however. He conceded and leaned back in his chair, “I apologize. I’m nosy by nature.”  
“Careful, sir,” I added cautioning, “That nature may get you killed one day; lead you to an edge you cannot turn back from.”  
He laughed in reply and added, “No, Rayna, I believe it would be my ambition that will kill me one day.”  
I smirked this time, adding, “You mean greed?”  
He looked at me over his glass of whiskey and said quietly, “You, Rayna, are the one to fear in this room. You see through everything, don’t you?” He paused, looking to the Twins, and added, “I bet they don’t even know it, do they?”  
I returned my gaze to the fire and stated, “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Katagawa. I’m just a pregnant woman.”   
From the corner of my eye, he raised his glass to me and said, “You are anything but ‘just’ a pregnant woman. I’m willing to bet my entire empire on it.” As he dipped his head at the peak of raising his glass, he said, “To you, Rayna, and to our nature.”  
I mirrored his action and said in return, “To the edge it will lead us to.”  
~~


End file.
